In general, the laundry machine washes laundry through steps of washing, rinsing, spinning to remove contaminants from the laundry held in a washing tub by using action of washing water supplied to a tub and detergent.
In the steps of washing of the laundry machine, an amount of the laundry introduced to the washing tub is measured, amounts of the washing water and the detergent and a total washing time period are set according to the amount of laundry measured thus, the washing tub is rotated according to the total washing time period for performing a washing course for removing dirt from the laundry by friction of the washing water and the laundry caused by rotation of the washing tub.
Once the washing course is finished, a rinsing course is preformed, in which contaminated washing water is drained form the tub, new washing water is supplied to the tub, the laundry is rinsed for a preset number of time. And, once the rinsing course is finished, a spinning course is performed, in which the washing water is drained from the tub, and the washing tub is rotated at a high speed, to remove water from the laundry by centrifugal force.
In a case of a commercial laundry machine, the laundry machine has a payment unit mounted to a top or a side thereof. In general, the payment unit is mounted to a cabinet which forms an exterior of the laundry machine. The user can use the laundry machine after the user pays a certain amount of money by means of the payment unit.
In the meantime, the payment unit in the commercial laundry machine is provided to use paper money or coins for user's convenience. The paper money and coins introduced to the payment unit is held in a storage box in the payment unit (or the laundry machine.
However, in a case of the commercial laundry machine, the storage box that holds the paper money or the coins can be stolen. That is, the payment unit can be removed from the cabinet of the laundry machine forcibly, and taken away from the laundry machine.
Consequently, a method for solving this problem has been suggested, in which securing of the payment unit to the cabinet is made firmly for preventing the payment unit from being stolen. However, even if the securing of the payment unit to the cabinet is made firmly, if securing of the cabinet itself is poor, a part of the cabinet is removed together with the payment unit for taking away the payment unit.